Out of Control!
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: When Theresa lost control of her powers she got her some family members on her mother's side get executed she felt so bad that one night she got pregnant and got seperated from her uncles by her father. Will she be reunited with them? Will her father leave her and her family in peace or not?
1. Family Fight

**Author's Note** : This is a brand new story that will be rated **M** ; at first I wanted to make it a one shot story but finally I decided to put it into chapters. Yes, another story centred around Theresa (and she's not my favourite character) and her family. The first chapter I kind of got the inspiration from somewhere which is quite personal. Anyways, the rest will be for you to read.

 **Warning** : This will contain bad languages, violence, some sexual themes, blood (and possibly even gore)... etc. you have been warned.

I do not own the seven heroes and Gerald (Theresa's father- but in my version he is named like this); however I do own the other characters.

* * *

"Hey! The fuck is the milk?" said Daniel as he and his friend was visiting. Daniel is Theresa's older brother; Theresa looked up from her book. Angry at her brother saying a swear word said, "Did you say _fuck_?"

"No, you _said it_." Daniel said as he and his friend laughed at it. Theresa getting angrier was going to use her powers to knock her brother unconscious but she took deep breaths. Sylvie entered the room with Keith and Farley as they were talking about life and all, Theresa with rage has said, "I hate my brother like…!"

"Young lady, this isn't nice! You should never say hate to anyone else! You hear me?" Sylvie said with anger. Keith and Farley agreed as them too they were getting angry at her behaviour.

"It's not fair; you're always on _his_ side! Never _my_ side, it's not fair!" nearly screamed Theresa. Keith and Farley went to each side of her and slapped the back of her head; Sylvie angrily stared at her with those blue eyes of hers.

Theresa surprised turned to her uncles who also stared angrily; she can see that they are irritated by her attitude to her mother. "Only because she's your sister, you have to be on her side?"

"You bet my dear." Farley said angrily as Keith slapped her arm this time. Theresa angrily turns to her other uncle. "What was _that_ for?"

"That was for being rude with your mother and saying you hated your brother." Keith has said angrily, crossing his arms. Theresa was in tears and in anger she just ran off into her room and left, she hated this family. She had to deactivate her Facebook account because of her uncles, is there anything else that this family isn't fucked up? She packed her things and she heard Marie coming in Daniel's room, like she cares.

Then within fifteen minutes later they were screaming like animals. She went downstairs and grabbed her pink coat. As she passed the living room she saw her mother with her uncles watching television, she doesn't even want to look at them. Sylvie turns to her and said with sever, "Stop being upset and be happy, sugar."

Theresa just brushed it and went upstairs to get her suitcase, she went into the room next her and she saw Talia and Owen reading a book together as afterwards they were going to bed. She knocked and Owen was going to jump from the bed until Theresa jogged to him and his sister, she hugged him and said, "Be good for… well the _family_."

She hugged Talia and as she closed the door, anger has returned and she zipped her coat, not wanting to be here any longer. She then mustered a smile as she went to see her father in his study room. Gerald was talking on the phone and stopped for a moment, he smiled to her, "Anything important because I need to return on the phone..."

Theresa said as she waved, "Just saying goodbye to you, that's all."

Gerald has nodded as he returned to his work; Theresa felt a tear trickling down her cheek. She knew her father would have said that. She no longer feels welcome and once again passing the living room she heard her mother called out: "Theresa, where are you going?"

She ignored her mother and was going to open the door until some power held her back, she turns and saw her uncles Farley and Keith using a power together to hold her back. Theresa rolled her eyes and snapped, "Will you two mind your own business? This is NOT your business at all!"

They let her go and with that Keith and Farley both screamed, "Never use that tone with us again, you hear us? She's our sister, it's _our_ business."

Sylvie walked next to Keith and angrily said, "What do you have to say to me, sugar?"

Theresa rolled her eyes as both Farley and Keith have sent her murderous looks; Farley was going to slap her across the face. Theresa stopped him with a hand and said, "Sorry mother…"

Then Sylvie nodded, "Thank you. Now please return with us…"

Then with that Theresa went to her phantom stage and shouted, "No! I am **not** staying with this fucked up family which means you guys! I never want to see any of _you guys_ except for dad's side of family **again**!"

Theresa opened the door with so much rage that when she slammed the door, the indoor shook violently. Theresa placed her suitcases in red convertible as she went in the driver's seat, she suddenly returned to normal as she calmed down. Through tears of rage she said, "Fucked up family…"

Then her engine roared to life and immediately left. She truly made a decision of never wanting to see her family again. As she was to wrap up in her thoughts her eyes has gotten purple…

* * *

 _August 12th at 2:00pm..._

Jay was cuddling into Theresa who kissed his cheek non-stop, Jay stopped her.

"What's wrong, Terri? You seem _tense_." Theresa quickly explained the whole situation to Jay and the brown-haired boy was thinking as he said, "Your mother is right…"

Theresa immediately stood up as she angrily said, " _What_?! Not you too…"

Jay angrily stood up, "What did you want me to say, Theresa?"

"Saying that you feel bad for me and that seeing my family never again is a good idea, that's what!" Theresa said as she threw her arms in the air. That made their friends entered the living room as Archie said, "You're truly a bad person, drama queen! Myself I wouldn't do that!"

Everyone agreed with him, Atlanta said angrily, "I thought you loved your family especially your uncle Keith. We all know how close you are to him, he loves you very dearly."

Herry nodded in agreement and angrily said, "Well said it, Atlanta!"

Theresa had enough as her purple aura has come out and Theresa with rage has said, "Enough!" Her purple aura has punched all of her friends; Theresa this time felt no regrets. She was so lost with no one for support and agreeing with her. She quickly went to what she needed and left, growing more anger inside of her. She needed to get to a forest to disappear for good before hurting someone. What _someone_? No one is ever on her side, tears started to cascade down her face.

"I'm all alone in this disgrace world, where will I do? Going berserk and try to kill everyone… no! Not this, oh please god! Well mom, looks like you will only have a child to take care of, now. You are free from me."

Then she continued to drive through the rest of the night to hide…


	2. Out of Control!

_August 12th at 9:00pm; at Theresa's home…_

"Theresa sugar, please pick up…" Sylvie prayed as she was shaking horribly. Farley was messaging her shoulders as he turns to Keith who shrugged at him.

" _Hello?_ " asked a voice who sounded half-asleep. It wasn't her daughter but one of her friends, well boyfriend to be exact. She was truly disappointed.

"Jay, where's my little girl?" Sylvie asked in a panicky voice. Keith and Farley worriedly looked at each other, biting their lip. They were of course in tears, Gerald comes down the stairs and rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, darling. Let Theresa some break!"

Keith and Farley glared at Gerald with tears, Gerald looks at them with a weird look. Sylvie said in frustration, "Honey! How dare you say such a thing! Our little girl… I had a fight with her!"

"You mean with her _uncles_? That I've heard and saying that you guys were fucked up like hell? Well, it's the truth. Right now, I just feel anger against you. Even thought it was by saying she hated her older brother."

Then continues in a sever voice, "Sylvie… I cannot lie to you any longer; I know now that you and your family have powers. I watched the whole scenario with my own two eyes especially when she turned purple, what's the… I can't believe I was so blind…"

Fear went into Sylvie's eyes as she said, "Are you going to call those people who have an anti-witch center? Because you know your parents and the rest of your family are anti-witches thing…"

"Yes I know… I…" tears have cascaded down his cheeks. "I don't know what to think of anymore."

" _Hello is there someone on the other side? Sylvie…_ " Jay said as his voice sounded impatient.

Sylvie has thrown her arms around him as she said, "Please don't report me and my brothers… and my father at them. Please dear, I will forever love you like I always do…"

Gerald sends a look at his brother-in-laws so he can have some privacy with their sister, both man sighs sadly as they nodded solemnly and walked away. Then Keith remembers something as he grabbed the phone and returned to speak with Jay.

"Hey Jay, mind if Farley and I come crashing at the brownstone? We'll be grateful if you do. We're already missing her; we're worried that she'll hurt the whole world. We need to help you guys to search for her." Keith pleaded with tears falling down his cheeks.

He heard Jay sigh as he nodded, " _Yeah you can, what about…_ "

"Sylvie has some business to do with Gerald, he found out about us having some powers." Keith cried and grabbed a tissue as Farley leaned a little Keith towards him for comfort.

" _Oh, that's really bad news but I was wondering what you are going to do with work and your children._ "

 _Shit_! Thought Keith as he forgot all about this, he rubbed his temples as he continued to cry, "I… I… don't know, Jay. The children will go to my older sister-in-law's house for a few days. I'll still go to work."

Keith handed the phone to Farley as he sat on the chair that was in the kitchen, Keith has done the same. Farley said as he tries to control the tone of the voice not to cry at his turn, "Jay, we'll be there tonight. Right now I have no work so I can stay at the brownstone, while you kids are in college and Keith at work."

" _That's good, Farley. We'll be waiting your arrival._ " Jay sighs as he hung up. Keith threw himself in his brother's arms and cried, "Farley… what is happening with our little Terri? She has never done such a violent reaction before! She never said we were fucked up!"

"I don't know, dear brother. She has grown some jealousy, I'm quite surprise that Envy hasn't come. Anyways, we should get prepared, Keith. You know to go to New Olympia?" Farley has crushed his brother in a tight hug as tears runs down his cheeks.

"Yeah…" sigh heavily Keith as they went upstairs, crying softly.

* * *

 _August 12_ _th_ _at 11:00pm; in the forest…_

Theresa parked her car in the entrance of the forest; she got her stuff and looked at the black sky. She sighs as a gust of wind blows softly her high-pigtail; she zips her coat to get herself a little warm. She never thought that she would hide so long even thought she had to get out of the car. She ignored her friends' call and her family's…

 _Ring_! _Ring_! _Ring_! Theresa sighs in frustration as she started to take a move towards the forest as she grabbed the PMR and looked at the ID: it was her uncle Keith. She took a deep breath as she leaned on a tree and answered in frustration, "What do you want?"

Her uncle looked surprised and hurt; tears escaped his eyes, "What I want? I want my little lotus back, that's what I want. Look Terri, we're worried about you. You left in a violent condition…."

Theresa laughed bitterly and stopped as she harshly said, "Well… you guys are never on my side, always on Daniel's. Why don't you guys take care of him instead?"

Keith sighs, "My little lotus… you know this isn't true. We are on no one's side, you know that. Please tell us where you are…"

Theresa nearly lost control, "Telling _you guys_ where I am? No way in hell I'm going to do that! And didn't I tell you guys I never want to hear from you again?"

Farley was now behind Keith as he placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder, "Terri… listen it was just a fight. Nothing more…"

Theresa nearly screamed, "Nothing more? Huh, well it's quite interesting to hear this. You bastards, always on mom and Daniel's side, never mine! Why should I tell you where I am, hey? No. I'm not going to tell you that…"

Farley angrily was going to scream until Keith placed his hand on Farley's mouth, "You know very well there are teens in the brownstone. Please don't scream like our little girl does, she's just upset."

Theresa sarcastically said, "Wow and that comes from a homosexual! How fabulous, you do know that you should bed in with another guy and forget about Uncle Stephen. You're such a horror to the community."

She sensed that Keith was like hit by a truck, she knew that he won't ever do that to her Uncle Stephen; he vowed he'll never date another guy in his life. Farley angrily said, "Theresa Angie DeForest! Apologize to your uncle, _now_. This is unacceptable; this is quite rude of you."

She saw Keith crying softly not to disturb the other people that were in the household, "You know what, _Theresa_. You're such a humiliation to the whole humanity that I feel to hide in the bushes because I don't want anyone to know you're my niece. I'm going to bed; I'm done talking with you!"

"Fine, go to bed! I hate you and Uncle Farley with dark passion!" said Theresa with anger as her eyes started to glow white. Then with that she hung up on them, suddenly a wave of guilt has went on her. What she has done? She will always love her uncles no matter what even thought she had the biggest fight, she always make up with them. Now, she feels deserted.

She finally had to let go of herself, her phantom self has returned. Some unknown power has been unleashed because the minute she saw some trees were broken or lightly cooked.

She saw that there was blood on her arms; she wiped blood that came from her pink lips. She smirked at this, "Finally I'm going to rule the forest and the…"

No, this is wrong. She misses her uncles already, she feels so weak. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, why did she have to be rude with her uncles? She doesn't know all she knows is that she wishes to return in her uncles' arms and apologize to them. To tell them she loves them and that she won't be ever rude to them again.

With a mixture of broken heart and hatred she lets out all that she has, more blood has spread from her mouth, her eyes and beneath her breast. Her eyes were glowing white as her phantom took control of her: she was suddenly feeling out of control.

More branches and trees were broken or burned down as suddenly her uncles and mother's angry expression burned into her mind, she thundered as she roared loudly. Then her memories with her uncle Farley, Keith and Stephen went to replace those angry expressions as she smiled with bloody tears. She calmed down. She then saw her powers were getting more powerful and out of control.

Theresa sniffled, "I want my uncles… I want my uncles…"

Then with that she decided to visit the brownstone but park her car a few streets from where the brownstone is, so she won't get notice or get heard.


	3. Executed

I do not own Theresa's father (Gerald in my mind), Jay and Theresa; they belong to Class of the Titans. (Same with the last chapter don't own them and the future chapters that will come along.)

* * *

 _August 13th at 1:00am; at the brownstone…_

When she arrived by walk she saw it was creaked open, she was pretty sure it was her uncle Farley who had a vision about her coming in, Keith was probably too devastated to do it.

 _They're probably all sleeping_ , she thought bitterly. She opened gently the door as she felt so relieved that no one was awake, she tiptoed to the stairs and held her breath. She went to her room and as she entered she saw her uncles were both sleeping together in her bed.

 _And it's my entire fault if they are in this condition_ , she thought with sudden guilt. _Now to the looks of it Uncle Farley has his arms around Uncle Keith for comfort_.

She realized that Farley too has cried. Another wave of guilt has hit Theresa and she softly did a soft kiss on her uncles' cheeks before leaving and said softly, "I'm sorry to hurt the both of you with words."

She walked to Jay's room as she started to get undress and lay inside his bed next to him, so she can forget her guilt for hurting people she loves. She hushed him when he opened his eyes, "Hush Jay, I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I feel so ashamed for being the bad girl…"

Then that's when the fun has begun…

* * *

 _August 13_ _th_ _at 12:00pm…_

Jay rubbed the back of his head as he groaned heavily; a knock was heard on his door. Jay was now fully awake as he remembers he made love to Theresa. He was now horrified because he knows her uncles can have visions or dreams which can happen later on.

"Jay, are you alright?" It was Farley. Jay quickly got back into his pyjamas and opened the door to reveal Farley and Keith. Jay was surprised to see Keith still there, Keith smiled and said, "You know that I can have days off, right?"

"Oh right." Jay said in a quick blush. Keith and Farley closed the door behind them and sated on his bed, Keith asked with hope, "Did she say anything?"

Jay scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah well… she promised me that she'll return each night to make…"

"Sex?" demanded Farley with a glare. Jay gulped as Keith placed a reassured hand on his brother's shoulder to stay calm.

Keith was going to speak until Jay sighs, "I heard the insults of what Theresa said to you, Keith. You know about being gay and all? And… what you told her…"

He received another glare from Farley, "What did you hear else, dear boy?"

"I- I don't remember what else…!" Jay said as he flew his hands in the air. Keith placed a reassured hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Jay, I'm not mad. You must have passed by and heard what you heard from this conversation."

Keith continued with a sad tone, "Jay… what else did she say?"

"She said the reason why she wants to make love is because she feels so guilty of hurting the ones she loves. Which means you two," Jay said softly as he tries to make eye contact with them, "she needs to let her guiltiness go by making love to me every night."

Farley and Keith gasped as they were now worried for their little Theresa, Keith sighs. "Oh Farley, this is quite bad. I mean this is going nowhere, Theresa… imagine one night she turns pregnant. If she goes pregnant she'll hurt the baby when she will be out of control."

"No she won't Keith. Actually, if she turns pregnant that will make her calm down." Farley said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Keith rubs his temples and said with worry, "I hope so."

"Also, can you two not tell the others about this?" asked Jay as he now avoids their faces and looks elsewhere.

Keith and Farley smiles and nodded, suddenly Farley's cellphone started to ring. He left the room to get some privacy. Farley knew something bad would happen with his twin's fate.

He went to Keith with a pale face, "Keith… Gerald has brought Sylvie with all his force to the witch center to get executed- same with Daniel. If it weren't with his relationship with Marie he would have been safe."

It was Keith's turn to pale, "My children… what about them?"

"Don't worry, they are not in relationship, they are quite young for this." Farley stated as Keith sighs in relief. "We need to see our sister before she gets executed. We'll return here shortly after her death."

Jay was quite surprise by this, "Why return?"

Farley sighs as he placed a hand on Jay's shoulder, "Because we want to see our little Terri and tell her before she gets nauseous and all that we love her and forgive her."

Jay nodded as both man went to see their sister and nephew get executed.

* * *

 _At the anti-witch center; 3:00pm…_

"Sylvie," whispered Farley with tears. "We're going to talk to Theresa again. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried, dear brother. I know that my little baby will be safe, returned in your arms to be in safety." Sylvie said with a soft tone.

Keith placed a reassured hand on her shoulders and whispered, "We will always protect her, no matter what happens."

Sylvie had a blank expression before for a minute before she comes back to earth; she smiled as a tear escaped her eye. "She'll soon be pregnant but however I'll never meet this grandchild of mine."

Keith and Farley exchanged glances as they smiled through tears; they knew that Jay would make her pregnant. They are just excited to be great-uncles; however they are also worried for the baby's sake. If Theresa will ever be discovered and that she's with child this isn't a good sign…

"Dear brothers, Terri will never get executed. She'll be with her children and will always be but you two will be separated from her for quite a while don't forget this." Sylvie said while she kissed her brothers on each cheek. "I love you both, take care."

Then with that two men has taken her to a room where she'll be executed, everyone can see how they'll kill her. The Kingston brothers looked away, not wanting to see this and they turn to their nephew. Marie was crying, holding into dear life against him.

Gerald immediately made Marie unconscious by hitting her in the back of her head, Keith and Farley gasped as they glared at him. Gerald just shrugs it off; he goes to them and whispered to them. "You two are lucky that I won't get you two get executed."

"Why, Gerald? Sylvie, Daniel and our father will get executed but us…" Keith whispered back to him.

"You'll thank me later on." Gerald walks away from them. Keith and Farley looks at each other with worry, wondering what he means by that.

They went to Marie as Farley carried her in bridal style and Keith had a vision that Marie was expecting with Daniel's child. They couldn't believe that this baby will never know its father, Daniel shouts at them: "Please take care of her! She's everything for me and … my sister…!"

Then with that he disappeared, making both men devastated. They didn't deserve this, question in mind: why didn't Gerald execute them too?

This question will be forever in their minds, now they have to think of hiding Marie and her unborn child but how? They'll have to think about that but now it's time to return to the brownstone.


	4. Pregnant

**Author's Note** : Yeah, I'm aware this chapter will be shorter but anyways... like always I don't own Neil, Theresa and Jay but I do own Keith and Farley. Also Cherokee is a car if some of you didn't know.

* * *

 _Three weeks later at the brownstone, on a Saturday; 5am…_

"It was lovely, Jay. I'm also so happy that your sister is expecting," whispered Theresa as she and Jay held in each other's arms after they made love. "You will be a terrific uncle. A shame my brother got executed by my fault…"

Jay kissed Theresa on the lips; he then brushed her hair smiling at her. "It's not your fault, Terri. You were just angry, that's all. You didn't know that your father has witnessed this."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Theresa muttered as she snuggled more against Jay. "I just miss my uncles; I haven't seen them since the fight I did at my parents' house."

"Oh, they're fine. Now close your eyes and sleep."

Theresa has closed her eyes for a minute but then reopened them, she turns to Jay. "Jay I have to go, you should know that."

Jay sighs as he nodded, "Yeah, I'm aware."

Theresa kisses his lips one more time before she sits up, she was feeling now nauseous. She decided to ignore that and went to change, she felt like vomiting but she continued to change. When she was done changing she blew Jay a kiss and quietly left his room- if that's what she thought.

"Theresa?" asked quietly a familiar voice. She gasped when she turns and see her Uncle Farley leaning on her door frame; he looked so tired and worried. He gestures her to come towards him, she sighs and went to see him.

"We'll make you rest, lying on your back on your comfy bed." Farley eager her to do so, she smiled and saw that he was happy that she was doing alright. Keith was reading and looked up, he smiled and gestured her to go lay also.

"Uncle Keith and Uncle Farley…" started Theresa with tears. "I'm sorry for hurting you both…"

Keith sighs as he and Farley both hugged her, "It's alright, my little lotus. We forgive you; we understood that you were angry with us. It's in the past now, don't worry."

Theresa was lying on her back on her bed; Farley was sitting close to her, an arm around her. Keith was sitting also close to her except he was massaging her belly. He smiles to her and said, "You finally have a bombshell, Terri."

"I… that's what I thought also… I had a vision that it would have been around this week." Theresa said with nauseous. Farley was stroking her cheek with gentleness while Keith continues to massage her flat abdomen.

Theresa can feel her uncles were worried for her and the baby, Keith bends down to her so he can kiss her cheek. Farley said with worry, "Terri… we'll go and hide you from your father. We don't want your father know that you're with child."

Theresa sighs, "Uncle Farley… not now, maybe later when I'll get swollen but for now I'll be fine."

Both Keith and Farley look at each other as they shook their heads, tears started to fill Keith's eyes. He says to her, "We don't want to risk that, my little lotus. We're going to hide you right away."

He continues as he stopped messaging her flat abdomen but leaves his hand on it, he gasped in shock. "Terri… you're not just expecting one but _two babies_."

Theresa smiled as she said, "That's why I always dreamed of two children around the same age."

Then they hear Neil's footsteps going in the bathroom and Theresa sat up quickly as her uncles helped her and guided her to the window, Theresa looked down as she found a way to get down. "Thank you, I'll send you a message to where I'll be."

She then kisses their cheeks and they hug her gently, Keith says softly. "Please be careful, honey. We're worried enough about you- going down by the window is not for your pregnancy."

"I'll be okay, go to bed you two." Then with that she left, trying her best to not touch the bricks with her belly or even touch the windows not to wake up the others. Then she did some speed walking to get to her car.

* * *

 _Later on, the afternoon…_

Keith and Farley asked someone that they know to build a house for her to get away from her father. They told him that it needs to be done before winter, Keith sighs. "We have no choice to bring you to my house, sweetie."

"At least your father won't know you're pregnant," said Farley as he places his hands nervously in his hair. "We can guarantee that he'll never know… _I hope_."

"Come here," said Keith as he hugged Theresa for the millionth time. "I'm worried enough about you and the future of your babies."

"Oh Uncle Keith, stop worrying for nothing. You know we'll be okay, be close to you and Uncle Farley…" started Theresa but both her uncles looked at each other with sadness as they look back at her. "Oh! We might get separated from each other."

"Not for long, pumpkin. Only sixteen years," said Farley with optimism. "This is short enough for us to be separated. We'll be reunited again."

Keith glares at his brother, "For me it's too long, I can't believe that it would be that _long_ to not see our little Terri!"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Oh Uncle Keith, it's better that than never seeing me again. We have to do some sacrifice sometimes."

Keith sighs and said, "Your right. Let's go to my house and plus I'm starting to get tired from going to my work and back to the brownstone. I'm just glad we finally get to see you again before you got to be swollen."

"Let's go see Marie at her parents' house," Farley said as he sighs while rubbing his temples. "Wondering how she is doing and all."

The two nodded and went to go in Keith's Cherokee and off they went…


	5. Hiding Away

**Author's Note** : I updated that quickly because I copy/pasted the chapters and all; it will be the first and last story that I'll ever copy/pasted. I don't own Jay's parents, Theresa's father (Gerald in my mind) and the seven heroes. Also, there some mention of characters death so you have been warned.

* * *

 _At Josie and Louis's house…_

Farley rang the doorbell, Theresa played nervously with her hair. It was Josie who answered with a smile on her face; her smile suddenly disappeared by seeing Theresa. She looked irritably at Keith and Farley, "Okay you two what is _she_ doing here?"

Farley and Keith were both surprised as Farley did a fake cough, "What do you mean by that, Josie?"

"You know what I mean, Far. What is she doing here? Thanks to her foolishness my grandchild will never know its father," she hissed as she stared viciously at Theresa, the teenaged girl just backs away. "Are you two bringing her here just to make my little Marie cry?"

Keith said angrily, "No Josie, we're not here to make Marie cry. We're just here to see if she's alright."

"Mom, is it Keith and Farley?" asked Marie, happily coming towards them. She saw Theresa and said with anger, "I hope you're happy with the result, _Theresa_. Thanks to you your family got executed, I don't know however why your uncles haven't been executed."

"Marie, you did know that I'm…" has paused Theresa with tears forming in her eyes before continuing. "Pregnant with your brother's children, I…"

Marie and Josie gasped, Josie snarled at her. "Well I'm not surprised, just because your _sister-in-law_ is pregnant, you had to be pregnant."

Farley warned Josie, "Josie… don't you ever say that."

Keith added in defense, "Plus she became pregnant because she felt bad for what happened to her family and for hurting Farley and I."

Josie rolled her eyes and said, "I'm I right, well that's such a foolish act, anyways. If you are finished bothering us…"

"No," Farley said as he shook his head. "We just wanted to see if Marie was alright."

"I was feeling better until you two brought her here." Marie said as she turned around and went to the kitchen. Theresa sighs sadly and turns around, Farley following her with worry. Keith glares at Josie. He said at last, "We're done, Josie."

Then he angrily goes to his car and joins them. Farley who was stroking softly Theresa's hair as she wept a little, Keith was patting her hand. "Oh honey, she just doesn't understand this situation. Believe me that she'll regret it from saying this."

"I'm sure she does, Uncle Keith. She just doesn't want her daughter to be so hurt than she is."

Then they drove off to Keith's house in silent, Theresa has calmed down. Once they arrived at the house no one has welcomed them. Talia and Owen are probably watching television inside the house or even swimming in the pool.

"Let's go in Terri and…" Keith started but stopped when he saw the door was slight opened. His face has turned white and with that the three has entered loudly, nearly crashing a vase. Keith went in the living room with worry as he now saw someone he couldn't believe would be there: there sated Gerald sitting on the living room couch, drinking a mug of coffee.

He smirks at them, "Took you long enough, guys."

Keith hissed at him, "What are you doing _here_? I want you to get out immediately…"

Gerald looked a little hurt, "I pay you a visit and that's how you treat me? Well now dear brother-in-law, don't be mean. It's not nice."

Keith can sense that the brother-in-law that his family loved so much is now gone, what he sees now is a crazy man. Guyana tumbled inside the house as she closed the door furiously; she angrily looks at her brother. "Gerald… it's nice to see you care about the anti-witch but you didn't need to kill your wife, son and father-in-law. They were good people."

Gerald sighs as he took a sip of coffee, "Now little sister, you know that witches are witches and they deserve to die. However, I'll let my brother-in-laws, my daughter… my only child now, my three grandchildren live. I'm not that cruel after all."

Theresa was going to hug her father until Keith and Farley blocked her, Guyana said to her niece in tears, "Terri honey, your father isn't the same anymore. Something changed in him."

Talia who came in with her long hair flowing behind her gasped, Keith angrily turns to her. "Why on earth did you let your uncle in? You know what he has done to…"

Talia said in frustration, "I know mom but you know how I was with Aunt Sylvie and Uncle Gerald, I always admired them for their work and their affection towards us."

Keith placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "Yes I know but you know that he has changed."

Talia quickly looked at her cousin with disgust, "What is _she_ doing here, mom? You know it's her fault if you lost three members of the family."

Keith squeezed her shoulders and angrily looked in his daughter's blue eyes, "Don't I ever want you to say this again, young lady. It's not her fault… it's your Uncle Farley and my fault, we were so angry at her behaviour that… _she unleashed her phantom_."

Gerald now stood up, still his coffee mug in his hand. "Now it's time to say goodbye to you all. I'll keep an eye on you two, Farley and Keith. It's no secret that in my power to try to take a look closer at your activity and all."

Then he turns away and leaves, Owen hugs his mother's leg. "Mommy, you're back and with _her_."

Keith glared at him, "Be nice, young man. Your cousin needs to have some respect and I want you and your sister to do the same."

Then they all looked at each other with worry of Gerald's action, how far he will go?

* * *

 _Five months later, in January…_

Theresa got out of her winter clothes and went in the living room to see her uncles munching on biscuits while they were sipping on their tea, they were discussing about her. They turned to her in surprise but then smiled.

"How was the ultrasound, sweetie?" asked Farley as Keith patted an empty spot between him and Farley. She smiled and then sated in between them, it looks to her that she's taking too much space. "It was good actually; the twins are really healthy and active."

Keith was massaging her belly with delicate, he received two kicks. "You weren't moving a lot when you were inside of your mother; you did little kicks and would sometimes move but not a lot. These children will really get Jay's hyperactivity."

"Jay wasn't really the kind of hyperactive, Uncle Keith. It probably came from you when granny was pregnant of you; she once told me that was a pain in the butt. You didn't stop kicking and moving and she had trouble sleeping at the last trimester of pregnancy."

"I wondered why Talia was hyperactive when she was inside of me," said Keith as he raised his eyes at the ceiling. "Owen was calmer… like you. Your uncle Stephen and I had to talk to him to move a little and uncross his legs to see if it was a boy we were having at the ultrasound."

At Stephen's name this just brought Keith into tears but wipes them away, as he was messaging Theresa's belly he cooed at it. "Hey babies, please calm down we already know that you two are alive."

He kissed it softly as Farley did the same, and then Theresa blushed as she said quickly, "Do you know any names that I could give them… because I don't have any names for them."

Keith and Farley looked at each other and Keith said softly, "Of course, honey. We can help you with that, I already know what the first names will be. What about Mirage for the girl and Alex for the boy?"

"I would like that!" clapped Theresa as she turns to Farley; he had a hand on her belly. "What do you think as middle names, Uncle Farley?"

"Kelly for the girl and Richard for the boy, how does that sounds, pumpkin?" asked Farley as he smiled at her. Keith suddenly receives a phone call and his face was suddenly changed to horror, "Oh Talia… okay, we're on it."

"Uncle Keith…" Theresa was worried but he made her shush and helped her get up. He turns to her in tears, "It was Talia. You've got to go; your father has found where you live."

They finally got away from Gerald since September but two months later in November he ordered those people to kill off Jay. Jay was found dead with bruises: he was beaten to death. Then a week later they shot Archie in the chest because the purple-haired teenager looked odd and was a friend of hers.

Caroline, Lionel, Josie and Louis were enraged and forever now hated Gerald, one of their dearest friends that laughed and did activities in their teenage years. They also lost Sylvie was also another friend of theirs, they were furious that Gerald has done that act to her.

Louis and Josie finally accepts Theresa but just a little, they know that she should be somewhere else and to stay hidden. The remaining heroes of the brownstone all packed their things and left, the only thing is that Atlanta went with Herry to his parents' farm but no romance was confirmed. Odie and Neil also left together to live in a different country, share a small house together as friends.

Theresa gasped and then quietly said; "No… not now."

Keith and Farley both hugged her as they kissed her cheeks with tears, Farley said with emotion, "Don't worry pumpkin, we'll be reunited in sixteen years. It will be quick; you'll never realize how fast time can go by."

Theresa nodded as she went to put her winter things as Farley and Keith both caressed her swollen belly before she needed to go. They decided to put their winter clothes and say goodbye to her outside, they hugged her and she returned their hugs. Theresa said through tears, "I'll always love you two, I brought some pictures and all to remember all of the family, even dad… who's _crazy_."

She grabbed her case and left, Farley and Keith went back inside. They were crying into each other's arms, Farley sniffled as he said, "We have Marie left Keith, don't forget that. She's waiting a daughter in mid-May: our little Laurel."

Meanwhile she hears shouts and screams coming towards her house, she lets more tears coming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her uncles were getting attacked; she doesn't understand why her father is doing this or wants her to be close to him. Her uncles are protecting her. She just hopes that they didn't kill them.


	6. The Visit

**Aurthor's Note** : Here's the sixth chapter of _Out of Conrtol!_ where I am happy that I've continued it; this is a story that I've been waiting to continue it. I think it was worth to continue one of my favourite stories that I have done so far, so have a good reading and don't be afraid of reviewing (it can be a critic so it can help me a little or whatever).

 **Dislaimer** : I do not own Theresa, her father (Gerald in my version), Jay, Archie and Herry; the rest of the characters yes, I do own them.

* * *

 _Four months later on May 20_ _th_ _, somewhere in the mountains…_

Theresa is sitting alone in her living room where she's in peace with her little ones inside of her; she was caressing her swollen belly. She hopes that her uncles aren't dead, that they are alright, her father did say that he lets them live. She received two large kicks as she holds back a scream and suddenly she feels her water break.

"No worries honey. You'll be alright." She heard a familiar voice that she didn't want to hear from again, she turns to her father as she hissed at him, "What are you doing, _here_? How did you know that I was here, you snake…"

"Now dearie, take a minute by minute. You don't want to spill blood on your beautiful wood floor; it's such a nice cabin house to raise children." Gerald looks around as a nurse came next to him, looking as cruel and sick as he was.

"I repeat: how the hell did you find me?!" screamed Theresa as she wanted to hit her father square in the face but with her contractions it was hard to move except holding her belly in fear.

Gerald chuckled, "Oh! My apologies my little Terri, your uncles were forced to tell us where you were. We forced them to tell us where you were and all that crap."

Theresa was quite surprised as she did a half-smile, "Uncle Keith and Uncle Farley are still alive?"

"Oh? No of course not, we decided to kill them anyways even if we told them we would kill them if they would have opened their mouths." Gerald giggled mostly to himself, Theresa cried with rage and sorrow. She looks then at her father with hatred.

She was panting as sweat started to pour down from her forehead and then on her neck, "You son of a-"

"Theresa, language daughter you're in no condition to argue with me." Gerald was going to help her until he asked for two people to put her into her bed so she can have comfort. She was crying, not only by her contractions but for her uncle's deaths too.

When they placed her on the bed, she was crying uncontrollably wanting this nightmare to end. She just wanted this to be a nightmare. Gerald sated next to his daughter for support but she has hit him on the chest making him land next to the bed. He sighs and said, "Very well daughter, I won't be in your way so I'll sit in the living room and wait till' my grandchildren are born."

"Oh fuck you! You're not my father anymore, just a cruel man…" then a sob escaped from her throat. That cruel and sick bastard has killed her uncles just like he did with her mother, brother and grandfather. Thinking of her older brother never going to meet his daughter made her cry as she suddenly forgets her pain and just thinks of negative things…

She knows that she is pushing to give birth but that's it, now that her uncles are part of those people who have died from a cruel man like Gerald DeForest, however tears of happiness went down her eyes, thinking of her twins. Having them in her arms: safe and sound. With one hard push, the first baby was born; the nurse told her nonchalantly, "It's a girl, ma'am. Continue pushing so that the other one can come out of you."

Theresa glared at the nurse as she wanted to kick her in the face, then she screamed as her little boy was now out. She sighs in relief and her father opens the door and reads a magazine while flipping the pages, he then looks up at his tired daughter who wanted to hold her children. Gerald snaps his fingers and said with a hard tone, "Okay Mila! Wrap them each in a blanket so we can be over with, hand them over to my daughter!"

Mila who now scared just nodded and obeyed his orders, giving them to Theresa. Theresa is now crying in happiness, "Oh my babies welcome to the world."

Gerald sated on the end of her bed, rubbing her leg and Theresa wanted to hit his leg but she was too tired and happy to do so now that her twins were in the world. "Now my baby girl, their names are going to be Mirage Kelly and Alex Richard DeForest, I'm I correct?"

"Yes father, this is correct. It was picked out by my dear uncles that you have killed," said Theresa as she didn't look up at her father. "It's my choice to keep those names, especially in memory of my uncle."

"I'm not fighting with you on this, my dear. Just consider of thinking of your children education and that you won't unleash your powers like you did a year ago."

Theresa glared through tears but didn't say anything, she returns to smile at her twins who were gurgling. Mirage had her father's skin and hair colour while Alex had black hair and had her skin colour, in any ways she would love them. Gerald continues as he tickles each of the babies chins, "Don't forget Terri, I have an eye on you. You won't get away easily… I already bought you a place in San Francisco so I can keep an eye on you."

Theresa sighs in frustration, "Look dad, you know where I live…"

"Don't need to say thank you," said Gerald as he looks up at her with those cold green eyes of him. "You'll really appreciate this, sending them to school, make friends… Mirage and Alex will be very happy with this."

He then stands up as he did a quick kiss on his daughter's forehead, "You know Theresa, this is for your own good. Make your family proud."

Then he leaves and Theresa looks down in her children's blue eyes and sighs, "Well my loves, were not going to escape from your grandfather anytime."

* * *

 _Sixteen years later…_

Theresa walked near a bag where a new victim was, her high heels echoed the empty room. Her lab coat was suddenly starting to be hot for her; she was having another vision and saw a black silhouette killing…

"No it can't be you," Theresa said as she felt her eyes water. "Herry don't tell me it's you."

She just took a deep breath and opened and nearly screamed: it was indeed Herry. A tear escaped from her eye, how many times she wanted to reunite the ones who were still alive. Herry however isn't one of them that she will see alive. She reunited with him in a room that now made her shivered to the bones, like if it was winter.

"Are you alright, hon?" asked a deep voice and that made Theresa place a hand on her heart, she turns to him with tears. The man went to see her as he gave her a hug, "What's wrong, hon?"

"This man was one of my best friends," Theresa cried as she gestured the body to the man. "Derek you know very well I haven't seen them in years."

Derek sighs as he tightens Theresa by the hips, "Look Theresa, I understand you felt guilt for abandoning your friends and burying yourself in work…"

"Not just that, Derek! It's because I have a family… _we_ have a family." Theresa was crying as she leaned against him. She and Derek got married almost seven years ago and two months later she became pregnant with her and Derek's child: Daniel. Derek knew how she was close to her older brother so he accepted the name very well.

She also dreams of two men looking to an orange sky with black clouds, of course she never had the chance to see their faces. This dream always was when she was napping; she felt fingers snapping in front of her. Derek worriedly looks at her, "I think we should get going, it's getting late and the children must be worried."

"Yeah I guess," sighs Theresa as she wipes her tears away. "I'll think clearly tomorrow morning."

"That's the spirit and we'll make a special event anyways when we'll arrive." He winks at her and she giggles as he passes a hand down her back and Theresa laughed as she shook her head, meaning this was the wrong time.

They linked arms to arms and went home quietly, Theresa still not believing that the burly teenager she knew is dead. Where does- that's it! Her father must be behind this; cruel as he is he would certainly ask some men to kill off her friends. No, it never happened again after they killed the father of her oldest children and Archie. However she has the doubts about this.

* * *

They lay in bed panting, Derek caressing her tights gently; this has made Theresa almost forget about seeing Herry's dead body and his tinted brown eyes that looked sad. She doesn't to forget, others she wasn't that emotional but Herry's… he was her best friend, one of them. She hopes the others are doing well.

This has made her think of her uncles as well, she tried to push that away. Trying to forget the pain about her uncles' deaths, trying to understand why afterwards she started to have small dreams with two men staring at the sky. She looks in her husband's eyes, caressing her cheek. "Thank you dear, it was very good. Now we should try and sleep because we have work later on."

This made him giggle and sleep for some time until they hear the children walking passed their bedroom, Derek and Theresa looks at each other with a smile. They walked to join the children; Theresa said with her hands on her hips, "What are you children up to, today?"

Daniel said as his teal eyes looks up at his mother with a smirk, "Going to see a friend and we'll probably swim at his house or something…"

Mirage comes to her mother with a hug, "Mom… I'm so sorry for your friend's death."

"I'm still quite sad yes but it will pass," Theresa takes a glance at her oldest son who sensed that he wasn't excited that school restarts in one month. She said softly, "I know honey but it will be your last year and after you're done… well depends on what you want to do."

Alex nodded and the family got dressed to eat breakfast at a restaurant, when the children were done eating and left immediately leaving her confused. "That was fast."

* * *

 _3pm…_

"Mirage, do you even know if they'll be there?" asked Alex with his blue eyes that was filled with hope.

"Well… I hope too, dear brother. All we know is because of gramps that if mom was separated from her uncles." Mirage was looking ahead of the road; Daniel was sitting behind of Mirage. He looked confused and wanting to know why they were separated for so long. She was separated from everyone and it didn't seem right of his grandfather of doing that.

The three of them didn't like their grandfather but they called him gramps, well they had too. He had so much power and had an anti-witch center that would cost so much people's lives. He was such a controlling freak, their mother said he was once a gentle men. They suddenly hear the phone, the three of them held their breaths.

Mirage checked the ID caller: it was her mother, she placed pushed the answer button that was in the car. "Hi mom, if you want to know Daniel's with us. He kind of changed his mind about being with Marcos."

" _That I knew this instant he was lying and he'll be grounded tonight._ " Theresa sounded pissed and she continued harshly, " _Where the heck are all of you?_ "

Alex continued as he took a deep breath, "We're on the road, mom."

" _You didn't tell me you were going to see someone,_ " Theresa's voice looked surprised and then sighs. " _You should've had told us that you were seeing someone today._ "

They've came to a stop, they were miles from San Francisco and they have brought a picnic while they were traveling. Mirage sighs and said, "Look mom we arrived at our destination, we'll talk later."

"Alright but you three will have some consequences at your return." Then with that she has hung up, the three children sighs in relief and they looked to see that a man with a ponytail was swiping the porch as the other man was munching on biscuits leaving crumbs on the floor.

The other man scolded at him, "Farley! I just swiped the floor and you made it dirty all over again!"

The three children sighs in relief and they instantly knew it was them, their visions never fails. They hope that their visit was worth it, they really look like uncles that were very close with family members. They took a deep breath and went out to close the doors of Mirage's Chrysler Pacifica. She locked the doors and they continued nervously to see them.


End file.
